fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros.: Luigi Edition
New Bros.: Luigi Edition is a New Bros. game created by Red Inc. and was announced at Epic EEA Announcements 2009 (E2-A1 09). It is a "reflection" of an NSMB game. It is for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi, and Nintendo DSe. This game is rated E and will release in stores in the USA and Canada on March 2, 2010, Europe on May 11, 2010, and Japan on January 1, 2010. The sequel to this game is New Super Mario Bros. 4. Gameplay/Story Gameplay You cannot play as Mario in this game. However, he does appear where Luigi plays minigames to get Mushrooms of any kind or a doubled bonus of coins. Luigi can use his coins to buy items that increase his stats. The higher his stats are, the easier it is to get through more challenging levels. Stats include POW., SPEED, DEF., and JUMP. There are some enemies Luigi must jump on more than once or twice to defeat them. Luigi can also grab onto edges of the stage to spare a life. In addition, he has another ability to jump off walls, or, wall jump. If he jumps on a Koopa Troopa or a Paratroopa, they will retreat into their shells. (Luigi must make Paratroopas lose their wings before doing this.) After that, Luigi can grab the shell and throw them at enemies. Story Luigi and Daisy were taking a walk in Sarasaland. When they were getting ready for their picnic, Luigi spotted Tatanga's spaceship fly past. Worried, he left Daisy and ran to Daisy's castle in hopes of finding him. Once Luigi was far away, Tatanga crept up behind Daisy. He grabbed her and ran away. Luigi was able to see this and ran out to get Daisy back. Unfortunately, Tatanga got away. Now Luigi has to find Tatanga and defeat him, and then rescue Daisy. Playable Characters *Luigi *Birdo (Is able to give Luigi rides after a pink-spotted Yoshi Egg is broken) Non-Playable Characters *Daisy *Tatanga *Mario *Toadette *Toadsworth *Yoshi Worlds & Bosses World Name/Secondary Boss Name, Main Boss Name *Sarasaland/Tatanga *Mushroom Kingdom/Bowser Jr., Tatanga *Desert Dunes/Petey Piranha, Tatanga *Tropical Island/Boshi (Brainwashed), Tatanga *Deep Jungle/King K. Rool, Tatanga *Snowy Mountain/Baron Brr, Tatanga *Fiery Volcano/King Kaliente, Tatanga *Grassy Meadow/Major Burrows, Tatanga *Sparkle Ocean/Gooper Blooper, Tatanga *Sunny Beach/Dino Piranha, Tatanga *Forest/Tarantox , Tatanga *Spooky Mansion/King Boo *Space Castle/Tatanga Items *1-Up Mushroom - Gives Luigi an extra life *Super Mushroom - Transforms regular Luigi into Super Luigi *Bee Mushroom - Transforms Luigi into Bee Luigi *Boo Mushroom - Transforms Luigi into Boo Luigi *Chopper Mushroom - Transforms Luigi into Chopper Luigi *Spring Mushroom - Transforms Luigi into Spring Luigi *Penguin Mushroom - Transforms Luigi into Penguin Luigi *Golden Mushroom - Makes Luigi invincible for exactly 14 sec. (takes the place of the Star) *Mega Mushroom - Makes Luigi grow into an enormous size for 10 sec. *Fire Flower - Transforms Luigi into Fire Luigi *Ice Flower - Transforms Luigi into Ice Luigi Enemies *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Electrogoomba *Magikoopa *Hammer Bro. *Fire Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Dry Bones *Paragoomba *Piranha Plant *Blooper *Boo *Pink Boo Gallery File:Luigi_Jump.jpg|Luigi File:Daisy1.png|Daisy File:BirdoDino.jpg|Birdo File:BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. File:100px-Mega_MarioBros.jpg|Mario File:MP7_Toadette.png|Toadette File:Toadsworth.jpg|Toadsworth File:180px-Goomba.png|Goomba File:PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha File:DinoPiranha.png|Dino Piranha File:120px-MP8_HammerBrother.jpg|Hammer Bro. File:King_K._Rool.png|King K. Rool File:200px-Koopa.png|Koopa Troopa File:180px-Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa File:Mushroom2.PNG|Mushroom File:180px-BooMP8Official.png|Boo File:Mega_Mushroom.jpg|Mega Mushroom File:Magikoopa_Card.jpg|Magikoopa File:BooMush.png|Boo Mushroom File:200px-MP8_DryBones.png|Dry Bones File:Paragoomba_Card.PNG|Paragoomba File:FireFlower.png|Fire Flower File:BeeMush.png|Bee Mushroom File:Bee_Luigi.png|Bee Luigi Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2010 Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Red Inc. Games Category:Games By RedYoshi Category:Nintendo DSi Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Rated E Games